Call Your Rep
The only way to get HD3506 and S(pending) passed and get Roadrunner as our official state rock song is to call your local State Representative and State Senator and get them to commit to the bill. Not sure what to say? Personal connections and experiences are always preferred, but if you need help check out the talking points page. How to Use this Page After you contact a rep., create a page for your rep. and make a note of your contact and the rep.'s response. For a template, see (page to go here). If the rep has sponsored the bill, move them up to the "Current Sponsors" section. If they are not sponsors but have agreed to support the bill, move them to the "Agreed to Support" section. If you find out that your rep. has already sponsored the bill write them to thank them! Nothing's in the bag until the vote happens, and they'd very likely be happy to hear that they have your attention and support. Current Sponsors Senate resolution is (pending) so call today. Start of list is based on this site. House * Marty Walsh (Rep. Suffolk 13th - Dorchester) * Paul Brodeur (Rep. Middlesex 32nd - Melrose; parts of Wakefield) * Thomas Petrolati (Rep. Hampden 7th - Ludlow; parts of Chicopee, Springfield, and Belchertown) * Lori Ehrlich (Rep. Essex 8th - Marblehead, Swampscott, and parts of Lynn) * James O'Day (Rep. Worcester 14th - West Boylston and parts of Worcester) * David Linsky (Rep. Middlesex 5th - Sherborn; parts of Natick and Millis) * Tackey Chan (Rep. Norfolk 2nd - parts of Quincy) * Sean Garballey (Rep. Middlesex 23rd - parts of Arlington and Medford) * Aaron Michlewitz (Rep. Suffolk 3rd - North End, Downtown, Bay Village, parts of the South End) * Aaron Vega (Rep. Hampden 5th - Holyoke) * Anne Gobi (Rep. Worcester 5th - Barre, Brookfield, Hardwick, New Braintree, North Brookfield, Petersham, Phillipston, Templeton, West Brookfield, and parts of Ware and Spencer) * Mary S. Keefe (Rep. Worcester 15th - parts of Worcester) * Marjorie Decker (Rep. Middlesex 25th - parts of Cambridge) * Kevin Honan (Rep. Suffolk 17th - most of Brighton, parts of Allston and Lower Allston) * Linda Forry (Rep. Suffolk 12th - parts of Mattapan, Dorchester, and Milton) * Carl Sciortino, Jr. (Rep. Middlesex 34th - parts of Medford and Somerville) * Diana DiZoglio (Rep. Essex 14th - parts of Lawrence and North Andover) * Christopher Markey (Rep. Bristol 9th - Dartmouth; parts of Freetown, New Bedford, and Lakeville) * Carlos Henriquez (Rep. Suffolk 5th - parts of Roxbury and Dorchester) * Frank Smizik (Rep. Norfolk 15th - parts of Brookline) * John Rogers (Rep. Norfolk 12th - Norwood and parts of Walpole) Agreed to Support This section is for reps who have verbally committed to sponsoring the bill. Other Reps, by County These are representatives who have not yet agreed to support the bill. If you live in the district of any of these reps. '''call them today' and urge them to support HD3506.'' Barnstable, Dukes, and Nantuckett Senate * Dan Wolf (Sen. Cape and Islands - Nantucket, Martha's Vineyard, Gosnold, Mashpee, all towns east of and including Yarmouth, part of Barnstable) House * Cleon Turner (Rep. Barnstable 1st - Brewster, Dennis, parts of Yarmouth) * Brian Mannal (Rep. Barnstable 2nd - parts of Barnstable and Yarmouth) * David Viera (Rep. Barnstable 3rd - parts of Barnstable, Bourne, Falmouth, and Mashpee) * Sarah Peake (Rep. Barnstable 4th - Chatham, Eastham, Harwich, Orleans, Provincetown, Truro and Wellfleet) * Randy Hunt (Rep. Barnstable 5th - Sandwich, and parts of Barnstable, Bourne, and Mashpee) * Timothy Madden (Rep. Barntable, Dukes, Nantucket - all of Dukes and Nantucket counties, parts of Falmouth) Berkshire, Franklin, Hampshire, and Hampden Senate * Benjamin Downing (Sen. Berkshire, Hampshire, Franklin, and Hampden - all towns west of and including Heath, Charlemont, Hawley, Conway, Williamsburg, Westhampton, Middlefield, Becket, Otis, and Sandisfield) * Stanley Rosenberg (Sen. Hampshire & Franklin - Colrain, Leyden, Bernardston, Northfield, Erving, Gill, Greenfield, Shelburne, Buckland, Deerfield, Montague, Wendell, New Salem, Shutesbury, Leverett, Sunderland, Whately, Hatfield, Northampton, Hadley, South Hadley, Amherst, Pelham, and half of Belchertown) * James Welch (Sen. Hampden - Agawam, West Springfield, and part of Springfield) * Gale Candaras (Sen. Hampden & Hampshire 1st - Granby, Ludlow, Wilbraham, Hampden, Longmeadow, East Longmeadow, and parts of Springfield and Belchertown) * Michael Knapik (Sen. Hampden & Hampshire 2nd - Chester, Blandford, Tolland, Granville, Russell, Montgomery, Southhampton, Easthampton, Holyoke, Chicopee, Westfield, and Southwick) House * Gailanne Cariddi (Rep. Berkshire 1st - Adams, Clarksburg, Florida, North Adams, Savoy, Williamstown, Charlemont, Hawley, Heath, Monroe, Rowe) * Paul Mark (Rep. Berkshire 2nd - Becket, Cheshire, Dalton, Hancock, Hinsdale, Lanesborough, New Ashford, Peru, Richmond, Washington, Windsor, Ashfield, Bernardston, Buckland, Colrain, Leyden, Northfield, Shelburne, Cummington, Middlefield, Plainfield, and part of Pittsfield) * Patricia Farley-Bouvier (Rep. Berkshire 3rd - most of Pittsfield) * William Pignatelli (Rep. Berkshire 4th - Alford, Egremont, Great Barrington, Lee, Lenox, Monterey, Mount Washington, New Marlborough, Otis, Sandisfield, Sheffield, Stockbridge, Tyringham, West Stockbridge, Blandford, Chester, Tolland, and part of Pittsfield) * Stephen Kulik (Rep. Franklin 1st - Conway, Deerfield, Leverett, Montague, New Salem, Shutesbury, Sunderland, Wendell, Whately, Chesterfield, Goshen, Huntington, Pelham, Williamsburg, Worthington, and parts of Belchertown) * Denise Andrews (Rep. Franklin 2nd - Erving, Gill, Greenfield, Orange, Warwick, Athol) * Todd Smola (Rep. Hampden 1st - Brimfield, Holland, Palmer, Wales, Sturbridge, Warren and part of Ware) * Brian Michael Ashe (Rep. Hampden 2nd - Hampden, Longmeadow, Munson, and parts of East Longmeadow and Springfield) * Nicholas Boldyga (Rep. Hampden 3rd - Agawam, Granville, Russell, and Southwick) * Donald Humason, Jr. (Rep. Hampden 4th - Westfield) * Michael Finn (Rep. Hampden 6th - West Springfield, parts of Springfield and Chicopee) * Joseph Wagner (Rep. Hampden 8th - parts of Chicopee) * Sean Curran (Rep. Hampden 9th - parts of Springfield and Chicopee) * Cheryl Rivera (Rep. Hampden 10th - parts of Springfield) * Benjamin Swan, Sr. (Rep. Hampden 11th - parts of Springfield) * Angelo Puppolo, Jr. (Rep. Hampden 12th - Wilbraham; parts of East Longmeadow and Springfield) * Peter Kocot (Rep. Hampshire 1st - Montgomery, Hatfield, Southampton, Westhampton, and Northampton) * John Scibak (Rep. Hampshire 2nd - Easthampton, Hadley, and South Hadley) * Ellen Story (Rep. Hampshire 3rd - Amherst and Granby) Bristol and Plymouth Senate * Therese Murray (Sen. Plymouth and Barnstable – Pembroke, Plympton, Kingston, Plymouth, Bourne, Sandwich, Falmouth, and part of Barnstable) * Marc Pacheco (Sen. Plymouth and Bristol 1st - Dighton, Berkley, Taunton, Raynham, Bridgewater, Middleborough, Carver, Marion, Wareham) * Thomas Kennedy (Sen. Plymouth and Bristol 2nd - Whitman, Hanson, Halifax, parts of Easton, Brockton, East Bridgewater, West Bridgewater, and Hanover) * Michael Rodrigues (Sen. Bristol and Plymouth 1st - Lakeville, Rochester, Freetown, Fall River, Westport, Somerset, and Swansea) * Mark Montigny (Sen. Bristol and Plymouth 2nd - Mattapoisett, Fairhaven, Acushnet, New Bedford, and Dartmouth) * Robert Hedlund (Sen. Plymouth and Norfolk - Weymouth, Hingham, Norell, Hull, Cohasset, Scituate, Marshfield, and Duxbury) * James Timilty (Sen. Bristol and Norfolk - Seekonk, Rehoboth, Norton, Mansfield, Foxborough, Walpole, Medfield, Dover, and parts of Attleboro and Sharon) House * Fred Barrows (Rep. Bristol 1st - Foxborough, parts of Mansfield and Norton) * Paul Heroux (Rep. Bristol 2nd - parts of Attleboro) * Shaunna O'Connell (Rep. Bristol 3rd - parts of Taunton) * Steven Howitt (Rep. Bristol 4th - Rehoboth, Seekonk, and parts of Norton and Swansea) * Patricia Haddad (Rep. Bristol 5th - Dighton, Somerset, and parts of Swansea and Taunton) * David Sullivan (Rep. Bristol 6th - Berkley; parts of Fall River and Freetown) * Alan Silvia (Rep. Bristol 7th - parts of Fall River) * Paul Schmid III (Rep. Bristol 8th - Westport and parts of Fall River) * William Straus (Rep. Bristol 10th - Fairhaven, Marion, Mattapoisett, Rochester, and parts of Middleborough) * Robert Koczera (Rep. Bristol 11th - Aschuset and parts of New Bedford) * Keiko Orrall (Rep. Bristol 12th - parts of Freetown, New Bedford, Taunton, Lakeville, and Middleborough) * Antonio Cabral (Rep. Bristol 13th - parts of New Bedford) * Elizabeth Poirier (Rep. Bristol 14th - North Attleborough; parts of Attleboro, Mansfield and Norton) * Viriato deMacedo (Rep. Plymouth 1st - most of Plymouth) * Susan Gifford (Rep. Plymouth 2nd - Carver, Wareham, and parts of Bourne) * Garrett Bradley (Rep. Plymouth 3rd - Cohasset, Hingham, Hull, and parts of Scituate) * James Cantwell (Rep. Plymouth 4th - Marshfield and parts of Scituate) * Rhonda Nyman (Rep. Plymouth 5th - Hanover, Norwell and Rockland) * Josh Cutler (Rep. Plymouth 6th - Hanson, Pembroke, and part of Duxbury) * Geoff Diehl (Rep. Plymouth 7th - Abington; parts of East Bridgewater and Whitman) * Angelo D'Emilia (Rep. Plymouth 8th - Raynham, Bridgewater, and parts of Easton) * Michael Brady (Rep. Plymouth 9th - parts of Brockton) * Christine Canavan (Rep. Plymouth 10th - West Bridgewater; parts of Easton and Brockton) * Claire Cronin (Rep. Plymouth 11th - parts of Easton and Brockton) * Thomas Calter, III (Rep. Plymouth 12th - Halifax, Kingston, Plympton, and parts of Duxbury, Plymouth, and Middleborough) Essex Senate * Senate Minority Leader Bruce Tarr (Sen. Essex and Middlesex 1st - West Newbury, Newbury, Groveland, Georgetown, Rowley, Boxford, Ipswich, Middleton, North Reading, Wilmington, Hamilton, Wenham, Manchester-by-the-Sea, Essex, Gloucester, Rockport, and parts of North Andover) * Barry Finegold (Sen. Essex and Middlesex 2nd - Lawrence, Dracut, Tewksbury, and Andover) * Thomas McGee (Sen. Essex and Middlesex 3rd - Lynn, Nahant, Swampscot, Marblehead, parts of Saugus and Melrose) * Kathleen O'Connor Ives (Sen. Essex 1st - Salisbury, Amesbury, Newburyport, Merrimac, Haverhill, North Andover, Methuen) * Joan Lovely (Sen. Essex 2nd - Topsfield, Danvers, Beverly, Salem, and Peabody) House * Michael Costello (Rep. Essex 1st - Amesbury, Salisbury, and Newburyport) * Leonard Mirra (Rep. Essex 2nd - Groveland, Merrimac, Newbury, Rowley and West Newbury, and parts of Georgetown and Haverhill) * Brian Dempsey (Rep. Essex 3rd - most of Haverhill) * Bradford Hill (Rep. Essex 4th - Hamilton, Wenham, Ipswich, Manchester-by-the-Sea, and parts of Boxford and Middleton) * Ann-Margaret Ferrante (Rep. Essex 5th - Essex, Rockport, and Gloucester) * Jerry Parisella (Rep. Essex 6th - Beverly) * John D. Keenan (Rep. Essex 7th - Salem) * Donald Wong (Rep. Essex 9th - parts of Lynn, Saugus, Lynnfield, and Wakefield) * Robert Fennell (Rep. Essex 10th - parts of Lynn) * Steven Walsh (Rep. Essex 11th - Nahant and parts of Lynn) * Theodore Speliotis (Rep. Essex 13th - Danvers, Topsfield, and parts of Peabody) * Linda Campbell (Rep. Essex 15th - parts of Methuen) * Marcos Devers (Rep. Essex 16th - parts of Lawrence) * Frank Moran (Rep. Essex 17th - parts of Andover and Methuen) * James Lyons, Jr. (Rep. Essex 18th - parts of Andover, Boxford, Gerogetown, Haverhill, Methuen, and North Andover) Middlesex Senate * Eileen Donoghue (Sen. Middlesex 1st - Pepperell, Dunstable, Groton, Tyngsborough, Lowell, and Westford) * Patricia Jehlen (Sen. Middlesex 2nd - Somerville, Medford, and parts of Cambridge and Winchester) * Majority Whip Karen Spilka (Sen. Middlesex and Norfolk 2nd - Framingham, Ashland, Hopkinton, Holliston, Medway, and parts of Natick and Franklin) * Michael Barrett (Sen. Middlesex 3rd - Chelmsford, Carlisle, Bedford, Concord, Lincoln, Waltham, Weston, and parts of Lexington and Sudbury) * Ken Donnelly (Sen. Middlesex 4th - Arlington, Billerica, Burlington, and parts of Woburn, Lexington, and Belmont) * James Eldridge (Sen. Middlesex and Worcester - Shirley, Ayer, Littleton, Acton, Boxborough, Harvard, Stow, Maynard, Hudson, Marlborough, Westborough, Southborough, and parts of Sudbury and Northborough) * Katherine Clark (Sen. Middlesex and Essex - Reading, Lynnfield, Wakefield, Stoneham, Malden, and parts of Melrose) * Cynthia Stone Creem (Sen. Middlesex and Norfolk 1st - Brookline, Newton, and Wellesley) * Sal DiDomenico (Sen. Middlesex and Suffolk - Everett, Chelsea, and parts of Cambridge and Boston (Charlestown and the West End)) House * Sheila Harrington (Rep. Middlesex 1st - Townsend, Ayer, Dunstable, Groton, and Pepperell) * James Arciero (Rep. Middlesex 2nd - Littleton, Westford, and parts of Chelmsford) * Kate Hogan (Rep. Middlesex 3rd - Hudson, Maynard, Stow, and Bolton) * Danielle Gregoire (Rep. Middlesex 4th - Malborough, Berlin, and parts of Southborough) * Chris Walsh (Rep. Middlesex 6th - parts of Framingham) * Tom Sannicandro (Rep. Middlesex 7th - Ashland and parts of Framingham) * Carolyn Dykema (Rep. Middlesex 8th - Holliston, Hopkinton, and parts of Medway, Southborough, and Westborough) * Thomas Stanley (Rep. Middlesex 9th - parts of Lexington and Waltham) * John Lawn (Rep. Middlesex 10th - parts of Newton, Waltham, and Watertown) * Kay Khan (Rep. Middlesex 11th - parts of Newton) * Ruth Balser (Rep. Middlesex 12th - parts of Newton) * Thomas Conroy (Rep. Middlesex 13th - Lincoln, Sudbury, and Wayland) * Cory Atkins (Rep. Middlesex 14th Carlisle, Concord, and parts of Acton and Chelmsford) * Jay Kaufman (Rep. Middlesex 15th - parts of Arlington, Lexington, and Woburn) * Thomas Golden, Jr. (Rep. Middlesex 16th - parts of Chelmsford and Lowell) * David Nangle (Rep. Middlesex 17th - parts of Chelmsford and Lowell) * Kevin Murphy (Rep. Middlesex 18th - parts of Lowell) * James Miceli (Rep. Middlesex 19th - parts of Tewksbury and Wilmington) * Minority Leader Bradley Holmes (Rep. Middlesex 20th - North Reading, parts of Reading, Lynnfield, and Middleton) * Kenneth I. Gordon (Rep. Middlesex 21st - Bedford, Burlington, and parts of Wilmington) * Marc Lombardo (Rep. Middlesex 22nd - Billerica) * David M. Rogers (Rep. Middlesex 24th - Belmont; parts of Arlington and Cambridge) * Timothy Toomey, Jr. (Rep. Middlesex 26th - parts of Cambridge and Somerville) * Denise Provost (Rep. Middlesex 27th - parts of Somerville) * Jonathan Hecht (Rep. Middlesex 29th - parts of Cambridge and Watertown) * James Dwyer (Rep. Middlesex 30th - parts of Reading, Stoneham, and Woburn) * Jason Lewis (Rep. Middlesex 31st - Winchester; parts of Stoneham) * Christopher Fallon (Rep. Middlesex 33rd - parts of Malden) * Paul Donato, Sr. (Rep. Middlesex 35th - parts of Malden and Medford) * Colleen Garry (Rep. Middlesex 36th - Dracut and Tyngsborough) * Jennifer Benson (Rep. Middlesex 37th - Boxborough, Shirley, Harvard, Lunenburg, and parts of Acton and Lancaster) Norfolk Senate * Richard Ross (Sen. Norfolk, Bristol, and Middlesex - Wayland, Needham, Sherborn, Millis, Norfolk, Wrentham, Plainville, North Attleborough, and parts of Franklin, Natick, Attleboro, and Wellesley) * Brian Joyce (Sen. Norfolk, Bristol, and Plymouth - Milton, Avon, Stoughton, Canton, and parts of Sharon and Braintree) * John Keenan (Norfolk and Plymouth - Rockland, Abington, Holbrook, Quincy, and part of Braintree) House * Bruce Ayers (Rep. Norfolk 1st - parts of Quincy and Randolph) * Ronald Mariano (Rep. Norfolk 3rd - parts of Holbrook, Quincy, and Weymouth) * James Murphy (Rep. Norfolk 4th - parts of Weymouth) * Mark Cusack (Rep. Norfolk 5th - Braintree; parts of Holbrook and Randolph) * William Galvin (Rep. Norfolk 6th - Avon, Canton, and parts of Stoughton) * Walter Timilty (Rep. Norfolk 7th - parts of Milton and Randolph) * Louis Kafka (Rep. Norfolk 8th - Sharon; parts of Mansfield, Stoughton, and Walpole) * Daniel Winslow (Rep. Norfolk 9th - Norfolk, Plainville, Wrentham, and parts of Medfield, Millis, and Walpole) * Jeffery Roy (Rep. Norfolk 10th - Franklin and parts of Medway) * Paul McMurtry (Rep. Norfolk 11th - Dedham, Westwood, and parts of Walpole) * Denise Garlick (Rep. Norfolk 13th - Dover, Needham, and parts of Medfield) * Alice Peisch (Rep. Norfolk 14th - Weston, Wellesley, and parts of Natick) Suffolk Senate * Anthony Petruccelli (Sen. Suffolk and Middlesex 1st - Winthrop and parts of Revere, Boston (North End, West End, and Downtown, and Cambridge (Area IV and MIT Campus up to Lechmere)) * William Brownsberger (Sen. Suffolk and Middlesex 2nd - Watertown, most of Belmont, parts of Cambridge and Boston (Allston/Brighton)) * Mike Rush (Sen. Suffolk and Norfolk - Dedham, Westwood, Norwood, and the southwestern quadrant of Boston) * Sonia Chang-Díaz (Sen. Suffolk 2nd - Mission Hill, Roxbury, Jamaica Plain, South End, Chinatown, eastern half of the Back Bay, and Bay Village) (The Senate seat for Suffolk's 1st Senate district is vacant until a special election in May. If you live in the 1st district consider calling another Suffolk County Senator.) House (Locations in Boston listed by Neighborhood - check (LINK HERE) for your representative.) * Carlo Basile (Rep. Suffolk 1st - East Boston) * Eugene O'Flaherty (Rep. Suffolk 2nd - Charlestown, parts of Chelsea) * Nick Collins, Sr. (Rep. Suffolk 4th - South Boston and Harbor Islands) * Russell Holmes (Rep. Suffolk 6th - parts of Mattapan, Dorchester, and Roslindale) * Gloria Fox (Rep. Suffolk 7th - parts of Roxbury, Mission Hill, Fenway, Longwood, and NU Campus) * Martha Walz (Rep. Suffolk 8th - Cambridgeport, West End, Beacon Hill, most of Back Bay) * Byron Rushing (Rep. Suffolk 9th - small part of MIT Campus in Cambridge, parts of Back Bay, Fenway, and South End) * Edward Coppinger (Rep. Suffolk 10th - Chestnut Hill in Brookline, West Roxbury, parts of Roslindale and Jamaica Plain) * Elizabeth Malia (Rep. Suffolk 11th - parts of Roxbury, Dorchester, and Jamaica Plain) * Angelo Scaccia (Rep. Suffolk 14th - Hyde Park, parts of Roslindale and Milton) * Jeffrey Sánchez (Rep. Suffolk 15th - part of Brookline, parts of Roxbury, Jamaica Plain, West Roxbury, and Roslindale) * Kathi-Anne Reinstein (Rep. Suffolk 16th - parts of Saugus, Chelsea, and Revere) * Michael Moran (Rep. Suffolk 18th - parts of Brookline, BU Campus, parts of Lower Allston, Allston, and Brighton) * Speaker of the House Robert DeLeo (Rep. Suffolk 19th - Winthrop and parts of Revere) Worcester Senate * Stephen Brewer (Sen. Worcester, Hampden, Hampshire, and Franklin - Warwick, Royalston, Winchendon, Ashburnham, Orange, Athol, Phillipston, Templeton, Hubbardston, Petersham, Barre, Rutland, Okham, Hardwick, New Braintree, Brookfield, North Brookfield, East Brookfield, West Brookfield, Spencer, Ware, Palmer, Warren, Monson, Brimfield, Sturbridge, Charlton, Wales, and Holland) * Jennifer Flanagan (Sen. Worcester and Middlesex - Townsend, Lunenburg, Ashby, Fitchburg, Gardner, Westminster, Leominster, Lancaster, Bolton, Sterling, and part of Clinton) * Harriette Chandler (Sen. Worcester 1st - Princeton, Holden, Paxton, Boylston, West Boylston, Berlin, and parts of Clinton, Northborough, and Worcester) * Michael Moore (Sen. Worcester 2nd - Leicester, Shrewsbury, Grafton, Upton, Millbury, Auburn, and parts of Worcester) * Richard Moore (Sen. Worcester and Norfolk - Southbridge, Dudley, Webster, Oxford, Sutton, Douglas, Northbridge, Uxbridge, Millville, Blackstone, Mendon, Hopedale, Milford, Bellingham) House * Kimberly Ferguson (Rep. Worcester 1st - Holden, Hubbardston, Oakham, Princeton, Rutland, Westminster, and parts of Sterling) * Jonathan Zlotnik (Rep. Worcester 2nd - Ashby, Gardner, Ashburnham, Royalston, and Winchendon) * Stephen DiNatale (Rep. Worcester 3rd - Fitchburg) * Dennis Rosa (Rep. Worcester 4th - Leominster) * Peter Durant (Rep. Worcester 6th - Charlton, East Brookfield, Southbridge, and parts of Oxford and Spencer) * Paul Frost (Rep. Worcester 7th - Auburn, Millbury, and parts of Sutton and Oxford) * Kevin Kuros (Rep. Worcester 8th - Douglas, Dudley, Webster, and parts of Oxford and Uxbridge) * George Peterson, Jr. (Rep. Worcester 9th - Grafton, Northbridge, Upton, and parts of Westborough) * John Fernandes (Rep. Worcester 10th - Hopedale, Medon, and Milford) * Matthew Beaton (Rep. Worcester 11th - Shrewsbury and parts of Westborough) * Harold Naughton, Jr. (Rep. Worcester 12th - Boylston, Clinton, Northborough, and parts of Sterling and Lancaster) * John Mahoney (Rep. Worcester 13th - Paxton and parts of Worcester) * John Fresolo (Rep. Worcester 16th - parts of Worcester) * John Binienda, Sr. (Rep. Worcester 17th - Leicster and parts of Worcester) * Ryan Fattman (Rep. Worcester 18th - Bellingham, Blackstone, Millville, and parts of Uxbridge and Sutton)